zaregotoseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jun Aikawa
|image = Jun Aikawa.jpg|Novel Jun Aikawa (Anime).png|Anime |epithet = Humanity's Strongest Overkilled Red Desert Eagle One Against a Thousand The Storm Before The Storm Hermit Slayer Laughing Red Tigress Mighty Chevalier Sturm and Drang |age = About 24 |gender = Female |occupation = Private Contractor |relatives = Takashi Saitou (Biological Father) Akira Kajou (Father) Junya Aikawa (Father) Jun Saitou (Mother) |ability = Multidisciplinary Master |novel debut = Zaregoto Volume 1 |manga debut = Volume 4, Chapter 21 |anime debut = Episode 8 |japanese voice = Yūko Kaida |image gallery = yes }} Jun Aikawa (哀川 潤, Aikawa Jun), also known as Humanity's Strongest (人類最強, Jinrui Saikyō), ( , ), ( , ), One Against a Thousand (一騎当千, Ikki Tōsen), Hermit Slayer (仙人殺し, Sennin Koroshi) and The Storm Before The Storm (嵐前の暴風雨, Arashi Mae no Arashi), is known as both the most powerful private contractor in the world and the world's greatest entrepreneur. Personality Whatever legal or illegal, if paid Aikawa will get it done. She hates being called by her last name as only her enemies call her that. She has a strong sense of justice, and trusts her friends very much. She hates leaving things half-assed, a trait that makes her bother I very much. She is a pretty arrogant individual. She is described by Hikari Chiga as being "angry at the world" for not being up to her standards. Many individuals fear her name, and there are many over-the-top stories about her feats. Appearance Aikawa has shoulder-length red hair with a yellow lightning--shaped strand of hair on the front, an red eyes. She is very tall and according to I, very beautiful. Aikawa wears a red suit with a blue undershirt and thigh-high red high-heeled boots. History Aikawa was born in an experiment led by Takashi Saitou that aimed to create the strongest human. She was abandoned after she was deemed as a failure. Plot The Beheading Cycle After I and Tomo Kunagisa returned to Kyoto from Wet Crow's Feather Island, Aikawa visited Kunagisa first and then went searching for I. After she found him, she forcibly took him with her in her car and explained the solution to mystery to him. After her explanation was over, she encouraged him to not leave things half-assed, and dropped him off at Kunagisa's house. Strangulation Romanticist She was hired by the police to put an end to Hitoshiki Zerozaki's rampage in Kyoto. She dropped by I's house and forced him to tell her what he knows about the serial killer. After getting what information she could, she got into a fight with Hitoshiki, who barely managed to escape. After Hitoshiki left Kyoto, Aikawa followed him, but they came to an agreement that if Hitoshiki stops his killings, she will let him go. Hitoshiki agreed, and told Aikawa about I's conclusion to the mystery. She later dropped by Kunagisa's house when I came to visit, and made him spit out the complete solution to the mystery, and then encouraged him again to not leave things half-assed, before leaving. Hanging High School Uprooted Radical (Part Two) Abilities Multidisciplinary Master: Known famously throughout the world as humanity's strongest contractor, Aikawa is a master of disguising, sound imitating, lock picking (even ones with fingerprint scanners), and mind reading. Trivia *Aikawa, her last name, can be translated to "river of sorrow" or "river of grief" (哀, Ai = Sorrow or grief; 川, Kawa = River). *Jun, her first name, can mean "wet" or "charm". References Category:Characters Category:Female